Must Be The Wine
by lilyevanspott3r
Summary: Kurt is out much later with Blaine than he had suspected he'd be, and he knows Burt and Carole will be upset. But Blaine begs, just a little bit longer, it's far too cold and stormy outside for Kurt to leave.  Based off of the BICO duet. Fluff.


**A/N:**

**Summary; Kurt is out much later with Blaine than he had suspected he'd be, and he knows Burt and Carole will be upset. But Blaine begs, just a little bit longer, it's far too cold and stormy outside for Kurt to leave. (Based off of the BICO duet. Purely fluffy goodness.)**

**Two notes: Firstly, I don't own Glee. That's a given. Second, please review after you finish! I like critiques. They help me to improve my writing. Enjoy!**

"Je suis... allons a le cafe avec mon pere et mon souer?" Blaine asked, a hint of caution in his voice.

Kurt shook his head. "Not quite, but you're getting closer," he said, tapping his pencil against the side of Blaine's French textbook. "'Aller' doesn't have to be conjugated. It isn't your active verb. You're using 'etre' as your active verb. You're saying 'I am going', not 'I am go to the cafe'."

"But that doesn't make sense!" Blaine said, frowning. "If you said 'Je suis aller', you _are_ saying 'I am to go'!"

Kurt sighed. "Well, yes, if you translate it literally. But you can't translate French literally straight to English. It doesn't work like that, Blaine." He smiled at him, shaking his head.

Blaine sighed, running a hand through his wild mane of hair. Kurt rarely had a chance to see it un-gelled like this, and quite frankly, he liked it better this way.

"I'd be lost without you," Blaine said, propping his chin on his palm and staring down at the textbook in front of him.

Kurt quickly looked away from Blaine, trying to hide the blush that was slowly creeping onto his cheeks. Why did Blaine have to say those kinds of things? It certainly wasn't helping anything when Kurt was terribly infatuated with him while at the same time, he knew Blaine didn't share those sorts of affections.

After a few minutes of Blaine silently working in his textbook, Kurt glanced up from the edge of his coffee cup, blinking through the steam that rose from the frothy surface of the hot chocolate in the mug. His eyes met those of the boy opposite him, and he quickly glanced towards the wall, a light blush rising to his skin that didn't just come from the cold.

His eyes landed on the grandfather clock that stood grandly against the deep red wall of the living room. Nearly choking on his hot chocolate, he stood up quickly, throwing his coat that had been resting on the back of his chair over the edge of his arm.

"Oh my god," he said. "I'm sorry, I had no idea it was this late." He glanced at Blaine apologetically as he rushed to find his keys. Well, ten at night wasn't really late, per se. Not for a high school student, at least. The average sixteen year old was at home at two in the morning at the earliest. But he hadn't meant to keep Blaine tied up at this house, especially since it was Christmas Eve.

"I really should be going home," Kurt said quickly, knowing Carole and Burt were going to murder him. He had promised his father that he would only be out until nine at the very latest, _maybe_ nine-thirty if Blaine was having an extra-hard time understanding the verbs and sentence structure. He could only imagine the sort of trouble he'd be in when he walked through the door at ten-thirty that night.

Blaine stood from the table, casually resting his hands in the front pockets of his jeans. "Are you sure you want to be out driving this late?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at Kurt. He glanced towards the windows out of the corners of his eyes. "The snow's coming down pretty heavy now. And the road's are probably slicker than an ice rink."

Kurt glanced towards the windows also, following Blaine's gaze towards the heavy, fat drops of snow that were settling on top of his car. He was right; in half an hour, it would be virtually impossible to drive through all of that snow. Which wasn't a good thing, considering Kurt lived almost forty-five minutes away from Blaine's house.

Kurt chewed on his lower lip nervously. "Where am I gonna go?" he asked stupidly, feeling embarrassed the moment the words left his mouth.

Blaine laughed, the grin still playing on his lips after his chuckling has ceased. "You can wait it out here," he said, shrugging. He removed his hands from his pockets, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's not like my parents are here to kick you out or anything. Every year they stay out until at least three at that fancy Christmas party that Wes's parents hold. Besides, it's not like they would mind me having a friend over."

Kurt's pink cheeks grew a darker shade as Blaine spoke. Oh, so this was 'having a friend over' instead of a study date, now? Well, maybe that wasn't even accurate. It wasn't a study _date_. It was studying. With Blaine. _Just_ studying. Definitely not a date, despite how much Kurt might have wished otherwise.

Yet the mere idea of staying at Blaine's home with him, all alone, just the two of them and a French book, got him all stutter-y and nervous.

"I probably shouldn't," Kurt muttered, afraid of what other stupid things he'd end up blurting out in the presence of Blaine that he didn't particularly want him to hear. Of course Kurt would have died or chopped off his left foot or sold his soul or _something_ to spend the night with Blaine, but he knew he'd end up doing something ridiculous. It wasn't worth the potential embarrassment. Not even that; Burt would be up all night wondering where the hell Kurt had gone and what had happened to him.

Blaine frowned slightly, uncrossing his arms. He walked over towards Kurt, reaching out and grabbing for the mug that was still clasped tightly in Kurt's hands. His fingers brushed against Kurt's lightly as he took the mug from him and set it back on the table.

"You're insane," he said, smirking slightly. "It's freezing outside. You'll turn into a Popsicle just trying to get to the car, anyway. Come on. I've got some movies in the closet you might like. Lots of classics. Musicals, horrors, sappy chick flicks – my mom loves them, they aren't mine – pretty much anything you could think of. You can choose."

Kurt chewed on the inside of his cheek. "I really need to get back home," he said again, giving him an apologetic look. "My dad... Well, he and my step-mother are really strict about curfews. She grounded Finn once for being home fifteen minutes late. I promised her I'd be home an hour ago, and, you know."

Blaine rose his eyebrows in surprise. "Well, I guess time does fly when you're enjoying yourself," he mumbled to himself." He shrugged. "But look at it this way. You're already late. An hour late at that. I'm guessing you'll already be in a truckload of trouble when you get back home. What another hour or two? Just to wait for the weather to let up a little." He strolled over towards Kurt, plucking the car keys out of his hands and setting them back on the table beside the half-empty mug of hot chocolate.

Kurt backed up slightly. "Why so persistent?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. "Plan on taking an ax to my neck or something?" He had intended on the comment being light and joking, but rather it came out strained.

Blaine cocked his head to the side curiously. "Aw, come on, Kurt," he said. "You're just gonna let me stay here all alone, in the cold, with no one to watch classic movies with?" he teased, sticking out his lower lip in a pout.

Kurt swallowed. He was sure now that Blaine was toying with him. "Blaine, you know I'd love to," he said honestly, wanting to stay more and more every second. "But you know my dad, he's..."

"Not going to mind a bit," Blaine finished, stepping forward again so that there was little space between himself and Kurt. Kurt held his breath and Blaine suddenly backed away, starting towards the kitchen.

"You want something else to drink?" he asked nonchalantly. "You're hot chocolate's gotta be cold by now."

Kurt blinked at the suddenness of his question. "Uh, sure," he answered automatically, following Blaine back towards the kitchen counter table. "What've you got?"

"Well, there's always more hot chocolate. Or some Diet Coke, orange soda, milk-" Blaine paused, a small smile playing on his face. He turned around and opened a cabinet, pulling out a bottle of red wine.

"Are you insane?" Kurt asked, blinking in surprise. "I mean, won't somebody notice that's gone? Like, oh, I dunno, _your parents_?"

"Nah, they've got tons of this stuff down in the basement. They won't notice if one bottle's gone." He popped the cork from the glass bottle and fished around the other cabinets for glasses. Pulling out two intricately decorated wine glasses, he poured a half-glass full into each of them, sliding one over to Kurt from across the table.

"In the Christmas spirit," Blaine said, raising his glass. Kurt hesitantly clunked his own glass against his. Blaine smiled, taking a small sip from his glass and heading towards the living room. Kurt followed closely behind.

Blaine flopped down lazily onto the couch, opening a drawer in the bottom of the coffee table and rifling through it. "I've got some movies we recently watched in here if you wanna take a look," he said, moving away for Kurt to peek into the drawer. "Mostly action. My dad loves seeing things blow up." Kurt fiddled with his wine glass nervously as Blaine went on and on about movies.

"I mean," Blaine started, snapping Kurt back to reality, "if you don't wanna watch a movie or anything, there are just about a million different Christmas specials on." He shrugged, tossing the remote onto the cushion beside Kurt.

Kurt shrugged in response, sipping from his glass. "Anything's fine with me," he said, leaving the television on the show it was already on: The Charlie Brown Christmas Special. Kurt settled back into the couch contently, glancing at Blaine out of his peripheral vision every once in a while.

Kurt nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt his cell phone begin to vibrate furiously in his pocket. He set the wine glass onto the coffee table and pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Crap," he mumbled under his breath, seeing 'DAD – HOME' flash onto the screen. He stood up and quickly snatched his jacket from the back of the couch.

"Burt?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. I'm really sorry, Blaine. I have to go. He won't forgive me for the rest of my life as it is."

Before he could even leave the living room, Blaine stealthily took the phone from Kurt's hand. Kurt turned to protest, but Blaine had already flipped it open, looked at the caller I.D. and, without a second thought, snapped it shut again, ending the call.

Kurt stared at him in horror. Oh, Christ. How his dad was really going to kill him. Or do something even worse, like ban him from meeting Mercedes over the weekend to see Rent or take the new moisturizers he'd just bought last weekend.

"Blaine!"

Blaine laughed. "Please. He gets to see you every day. I am absolutely sure your dad wouldn't mind if you stayed a little longer." Blaine slipped the phone into the back pocket of his pants, standing up from the couch and walking towards Kurt.

"Blaine, come on, give me back my phone," he whined. "I need to go. You have no idea how much trouble I'm going to be in." Blaine continued to move forward without a word, causing Kurt to back himself up against the front door.

"Blaine," he said weakly, a final attempt to get him to give in.

"What's your rush?" Blaine asked, knitting his eyebrows. He placed one palm on the door above Kurt's head and leaned on it.

Kurt blinked, lost for words. He was practically pressed up against the door now.

"Can you honestly say you'd rather go out there driving in the snow and cold for almost an hour than staying here where it's warm?" Blaine tested him, meeting Kurt's eyes.

"No," Kurt gave in, his voice barely audible.

"Well then, stay," Blaine mumbled. The hand that was pressing against the door moved from the wall to Kurt's jaw. He brushed his fingers lightly against Kurt's cheek before leaning in slowly, almost hesitantly, and pressing his lips against Kurt's.

Kurt could have sworn that in that moment he forgot how to breathe. If he had had to speak, he probably would've forgotten his own name. But that was the good thing about kissing: you don't have to say anything. Kurt relaxed a little, letting his arms find their way to Blaine shoulders.

The kiss wasn't very long at all. It felt like only a second had passed by the time Blaine pulled back. The two stared at each other silently for a few seconds.

Blaine was the first to break the silence.

"You feel like staying yet?"

Kurt smiled, breathless.

"Do you have to ask after that?"


End file.
